Conventionally, in searching paradigms, interactive query suggestions have proven to be useful. Commercial web-search engines have query logs, and often these form the basis of suggestions for queries as the user types. However, it is not always feasible to include or employ a query log, thus often depriving users of suggestions as they might normally expect.